


Hard Road [Podfic]

by AleishaPotter, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Case Fic, Couples Counseling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Romance, Slash, Therapy, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers a few truths about himself when he and Cas are forced to go undercover on a hunt to the very last place Dean ever thought he'd find himself: a gay resort, called "Last Hope", geared towards failing homosexual relationships. [podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Road [Podfic]

  
  
**Title** :Hard Road  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Supernatural, Dean/Castiel  
 **Author** : Aleisha Potter  
 **Reader** : Tenoko1  
 **Length** : 5-1/2 hrs  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Warnings** : language, graphic boy sex, voyeurism, creepy pervert character  
 **Summary** : Dean discovers a few truths about himself when he and Cas are forced to go undercover on a hunt to the very last place Dean ever thought he'd find himself: a gay resort, called "Last Hope", geared towards failing homosexual relationships.  
[text ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6958847/1/Hard-Road)l [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?w6cvbvw55idsrv3)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?moipgx8zrffzprt)  



End file.
